


Premonitions at Thirty Thousand Feet

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [103]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Dreams, Gen, Missing Scene, Prophetic Dreams, Religious Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7398442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She remembers the exorcism in the middle of nowhere in Texas last summer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Premonitions at Thirty Thousand Feet

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 4 July 2016  
> Word Count: 290  
> Prompt: 2. churches in texas  
> Summary: She remembers the exorcism in the middle of nowhere in Texas last summer  
> Spoilers: Missing scene that takes place between the events of episode 01x01 "The Beast Rises" and episode 01x02 "Second Death." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazarra, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Okay, I admit it. I went kind of broad with my interpretation of this prompt. My stories, my muses, my choice, right? That said, I really like being able to play with the circumstances behind the appearances of some characters, particularly the incorporeal ones like Vassago.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

She remembers the exorcism in the middle of nowhere in Texas last summer. It was a heat that some would joke rivalled Hell itself, but Greta has never felt comfortable with that analogy. She sits quietly in her window seat, on her way to South America for yet another exorcism, and watches the glimpses of the Atlantic Ocean through the cloud cover. The plane is crowded, and she rests her forehead against the glass in an attempt to keep cool. The man next to her snores loudly; she wants nothing more than to elbow him sharply in the side to wake him, but she resists the urge.

She's not sure when she falls asleep finally, but her dreams are filled with images of the seven-headed beast being led around on a leash held by a young girl. The girl wears a pinafore and frock of white with capped sleeves. Her long hair flows freely down her back, but it's her face that draws Greta's attention. More freckles than should be able to fit on such an elfin face, but even they can't hide the almost beautifully hideous spectacle of her left eye; lids sewn shut in a strange pattern that is almost the Roman numerals for nine-nine-nine. It would be a perfect likeness if only she were a bit older, the stitches a bit smaller. At present, it looks more like nine-nine-one. The girl smiles at her, but it only adds to the grotesquery of her eye.

Waking with a start, it takes a few seconds for Greta to realize the plane has landed and is taxiing down the tarmac toward the small airport. Her dreams will need to wait for further scrutiny. She has work to be done now.


End file.
